


The Desert Giant

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [61]
Category: Phantasy Star III
Genre: Drabble, Fight Scene, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Rhys encounters yet another really weird-looking Layan monster.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	The Desert Giant

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 5 'unicorn'

Rhys rolled out of the way just as something huge erupted from the sand. Springing out of a ditch under a dune it had been hiding in, the enormous humanoid monster loped towards him on all fours, moving not unlike a gorilla, except that gorillas didn't normally have a very fine covering of blue hair with pink tiger stripes, a lush pink mane down to their shoulders and a long, sharp horn protruding from their forehead.

Layans, reflected Rhys, were weird. Somebody had designed this monster with the purpose of ambushing Orakian travelers. They apparently did not believe in camouflage.


End file.
